Whisper Quietly
by Rosie.sound
Summary: Nikki has two daughters and they all go to the same school one not happy about it the other happy. Romance blossoms and then everything goes downhill.
1. Chapter 1

Amy and evelyn Boston lived with their mom in Glasgow, Scotland. There mom, nikki was dating a guy some time ago, years in fact and after Evie was born her fiancé upped and left for a smaller sexier looking model, and he said this to her face. Since then nikki didn't think she was pretty enough to be n a relationship and has steered away from them.

Amy-Louise Boston was 15 and thought she knew everything there was to know. she had long brown hair, blue eyes and was very skinny size 6 was about right for Amy. She had an attitude and wasn't afraid to show it.

Evelyn-Anna...or Evie-anna Boston was 13 she was quiet and shy, size 10 was her size, long curly black hair and blue eyes, a picture of a mini nikki.

Wednesday morning it was the start of a new year, new term and a new job for nikki.

"I can't believe your gonna be working at the school mom" Amy said

"I think it's cool Amy" Evie smiled

"How is it, she's gonna watch everything you do"

"No she won't"

"Yes she will"

"No she won't"

"Yes she will"

"GIRLS! If I wanted panto at this time in the morning I would of gone to the theatre, now shift your buts, get changed and sort that skirt and make up out missy"

"Whatever"

"Cheer up grumpy" nikki laughed at Amy

Soon enough they were all in the car. She drove to school and ey oth got out. Amy running to her boyfriend, Mr Bolton Smilie. Evie went over to josh, Finn, Sam and Lauren.

Nikki went into the school.

"You must be Nicola"

"Nikki please" she smiled shaking Rachel's hand


	2. Chapter 2

"Amy" nikki said in English as she was reading out the register "Amy!"

Amy sucked her teeth

"Out NOW everyone else continue with the questions from the last lesson with miss Radleigh"

Nikki slammed the door shut "how dare you"

"I didn't do anything"

"You sucked your teeth you know i hate that"

"Oh boo hoo! What you gonna do I'm so flipping scared"

Nikki smacked her round the face just as Rachel came up behind her

"I hate you"

"Yeah well the feelings mutual, you should be happy"

"Nik?" Rachel asked as she saw it all

Amy was rubbing her cheek the rest of the class watching

"Hurting is it?"

"That's enough nikki"

"You stay out of this"

"Not when your physically abusing a child nikki"

"She's my daughter I slapped her once for her mouth, it's called discipline"

Rachel nodded stepping back

"Get in, if I here another peep out of you in this lesson, your grounded no boyfriend, no money for 2 weeks got that"

"Yes mom"

"In" nikki said opening the door "no one said you lot could stop working"

"You can't hit her at school..."

"Don't say that word"

"What?"

"Hit...it sounds like I'm abusing her...I'm not she gets a slap round the face when she's a cheeky cow yes, she tries my patience Rachel"

"Okay I don't want you teaching her...you and Tom are to swap classes"

Nikki nodded "I'm sorry"

"It's fine, you just seem a bit angry today compared to how you were on induction"

Nikki gave a one eye brow look "need I explain?"

"Time of the month?" Rachel asked

"Yupp and guess what because we're in the same house we've synced"

"Ah, what about your other daughter?"

"She's a bright one she is Evie, no she hasn't started yet, but when she does I may just escape the house for a few days"

Rachel laughed "go get yourself a hot drink ill watch your class"

Nikki smiled "thanks"


	3. Chapter 3

"And this must be the infamous Miss Boston" Tom flirted with nikki

"don't be a flirt mister" Nikki laughed

"Me flirting never"

"Oh come on tom" Sian laughed "you have a history"

"I do not"

"Look Nikki, he works his way round the staffroom until he gets the one he finds the best, and when he does, somehow they die"

"Charming"

"Hey that's not fair" Tom said "it wasn't like that and you know it wasn't" Tom said defensively

"Alright tom, im only making a joke" Sian said as a new teacher walked in she stared

"yeah well its not funny when your wife kills herself and your fiancé then gets murdered is it" Tom snapped and slammed the door to the staffroom open and into his classroom where a couple of tears fell

Nikki watched on. Something she didn't know what brought her to her feet, and she found herself walking to tom's classroom and kneeling by his desk.

"Its difficult, losing someone you love I know it is" Nikki spoke breaking the silence as she held a hand out over the desk rubbing his hand with her thumb. "Last thing you need is colleagues saying that when your not completely over it yourself"

Tom looked at Nikki, her heart sank when she saw him crying.

"let me guess hayfever?" nikki smiled

"yeah I get it bad this time of year" Tom smiled

"ignore her, she doesn't know what your going through, I don't know what your going through but I know what its like to lose someone you love, my husband walked out on me after Evie was born. Evie was 2 weeks old, Amy was 2 years old"

"seriously"

"yeah some men are complete b*****ds, emphasis on the some, your not you have a heart tom"

Tom smiled

"To make things worse he told me I was ugly, I wasn't pretty, I was fat, and no one would ever want me, so that on top of two kids to look after, I had a mental breakdown, this is my first teaching job, I had to go back to education and get a PGCE took me three years part time."

"Boston? You telling me you haven't been laid in 13 years?"

"depends what you mean by that…I mean for me enjoying it and loving it…it was 13 years ago, did some work in the army and also…also" she said looking down "on the streets"

"you were a prostitute?"

"it was fast cash, I wasn't eating I had to feed and clothe the girls and keep a roof over my head, I stopped it about a year ago, got beaton black and blue for stopping"

"oh nik"

"I dunno why this has even come out to you, you don't even know me, never have I opened up to anyone like this before I dunno why I followed you im so confused why everythings just happening"

Tom smiled at her babbling to herself "Nikki, I think we can keep secrets, I think we can become quite close working colleagues"

"I'd like that"

"do you fancy coming to the pub for a drink tonight you can bring the girls"

"yeah alright then sounds good to me"

Meanwhile back in the staffroom.

"I take it this is the staffroom" A strong Scottish accent said

"It certainly is, I'm sian, Science" she smiled holding her arm out

"Micheal Byrne, deputy and science" he said shaking her hand smiling

"Ah so you're the new science teacher"

"I am indeed, perhaps you could show me around"

"Of course welcome to the Sian tour!" She giggled

"Lead the way" Micheal smiled walking with her


	4. Chapter 4

Nikki was just finishing when her two girls came to her office.

"Hi mom" Evie smiled

"Hey two seconds" Nikki said finishing and just signing a report

Both girls sat down and were talking.

"Right all done" She said filing the work and then shutting down her laptop "Were popping home for 10 minutes and then the three of us are going to the pub"

"Why?"

"Because I meeting someone"

"Why do we have to go?"

"Because I don't want you staying at home on your own and anyway were going out for dinner as a family"

Amy rolled her eyes "greeeaaat"

Nikki stood up gathering her bags and held the door open as the girls walked out.

"Hey we hardly ever spend anytime together"

"yeah but someones joining us to mom"

"And im sure your know who it is, you wont be the only students and amy if Bolton wants to come he can ill pay"

"Really! Thanks mom!"

"Make sure its okay with Candice" she said locking her office

"Ah nikki so glad to catch you, can I have a word a second" Rachel said walking up

"Yeah sure wait there girls" Nikki said walking a bit further down the corridor

"I have a few staff members complaining about earlier, do they know there your daughters"

"I know it shouldn't of happened, im sorry"

"you know im okay with it, just don't do it again"

"I wont ill make an announcement tomorrow morning"

"Alright, Oh and Good luck tonight"

"why?"

"Tom…" Rachel smiled

"does the whole staffroom know"

"no not yet luckily steph hasn't got wind of it yet, I saw you and him earlier, you have a soft side"

"It doesn't come out a lot" Nikki giggled as they both walked back to where the girls were

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow, come on then girls" she smiled walking down the stairs

Nikki drove them both home and got out. They all dumped there stuff.

"right go get changed girls"

Nikki went upstairs putting her skinny jeans on and a long tunic top over the top, with a matching denim jacket she had. She brushed her hair and applied a lot of make up.

"Mom were ready" the girls said outside her door

Nikki opened the door

"wow, you scrub up good for a man" Amy smiled

"Amy go put some clothes on" Nikki said

"these are clothes"

"You are not wearing that to the pub at least put some leggings on"

"But boltons coming"

"And your 15 go" Nikki said

Amy sighed "you always ruin everything" she said slamming the door as she went into her room

"its what moms are for" nikki shouted after her

Evie was giggling as they both went downstairs

Amy came down now wearing leggings underneath the dress.

"better that will do, right come on girls"

Nikki drove them both to the pub and got out. They went into the pub and nikki smiled looking over at tom and josh. She walked over to them.

"Hiya" Nikki smiled sitting by him

The girls sat by josh, evie was happy she had josh to talk to. Amy was waiting for Bolton.

"Can I get you girls a drink?" Tom asked

"Coke please Mr Clarkson" Evie smiled

"Same" Amy said

"Please" Nikki said

"Same please" she said emphasising the please

"Nik?"

"I'll have a pint please"

Tom smiled "your having me on?"

"Nah tetleys are Carlsberg will do" She smiled

"My my my boston"

"Dad can I have another coke"

"sure son"

...

Sian was sitting at the bar with micheal after been invited out for a drink.

"So are you a white wine or cider woman"

"White wine always" Sian smiled

"Ohh I like this girl" Micheal smiled ordering a bottle of wine and two glasses as he led her over to a table.

"Now are you a mucky teacher"

"depends what you mean by mucky. Im very organised in fact I have an OCD in organisation, I can't stand messy desks"

"Oh dear you wont like me then" Sian giggled

"Oh I think I will" Micheal giggled


	5. Chapter 5

It had got to desert of the meal and nikki and tom were sharing a pudding.

"God they are so flirting" Evie smiled to josh

"yeah but there a cute couple" Josh smiled

"you think?"

"yeah"

"Eurgh why don't she just snog the face of him everyone wins then" Amy said to Bolton

Bolton giggled "I dunno but I could snog the face off you right now"

"oooh I dare ya"

Bolton smiled and moved in capturing her lips

Tom and Nikki had got to the last part of the desert.

"you have it" Tom smiled

"no you have it"

"you have it"

"no you have it"

"how about we cut it in half?"

Nikki giggled "yeah alright"

Tom laughed cutting the last bit of chocolate fudge cake in half. And they both ate there half. Under the table, toms hand had met hers and they were holding hands, tom started tracing circles on the palm of her hand.

Nikki giggled a little as she moved her hand to his thigh. Tom put his hand on top, and gentle nikki moved her hand in circles. Both smiling. Sparks ran through both there bodies knowing this felt right and they looked into each others eyes.

"Mom?" Amy asked coming upto her as nikki broke off the gaze and move her hand

"yes darling?"

"Are we going home soon?"

"yes I think we better it is 9:30pm and Evie needs to go to bed"

Tom smiled a little.

"Evie come on"

"I think its time we left too" tom smiled "Josh"

They were now all stood outside.

"Amy heres the keys get you, Bolton and Evie in the car alright"

"josh get yourself in the car mate"

Both nikki and tom stood side by side looking up at the stars. "Its been really great tom" Nikki smiled

"We should do it again sometime"

"we should, it seems as if the kids don't mind either"

They turned to face each other smiling "I really enjoyed it tonight" tom smiled

"me too"

"see you at school"

"see you at school" Nikki repeated as they both walked off and into the car.

"Mom you should of kissed him"

"me and tom are just friends amy" Nikki said pulling out of the parking space "right lets get bolton home"

...

"Fancy coming back to mine" Sian smiled a bit tipsy

"Oooh s..s…sounds like a plan" Micheal slurred

Sian giggled standing up falling into micheal

"Careful careful" Micheal slurred

The barmaid had called a taxi for them both. They both stumbled outside giggling

"god y. fit" Micheal smiled

"you aren't to bad yourself"

Micheal went home with sian, as events from there first day together unfolded in the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**some suggested themes here xx**

It was five weeks later. Nikki was settling in at the school. She was sitting at school thinking about three weeks ago.

_ And yet again Tom and her were in the pub. They sat the same, Josh and Evie together and Bolton and Amy together and they had dinner again._

_Nikki and tom had automatically joined hands under the table again and had been playing footsy all night. It came to that time of the evening. _

_"Amy have the keys I need to talk to Mr Clarkson" She smiled_

_"Alright, don't be long"_

_"I wont"_

_"Josh heres the keys need to talk to Miss Boston about something"_

_"Alright don't be long dad"_

_"I wont"_

_"Kids" Nikki smiled facing tom_

_"Nikki…weve spent a lot of time outside of school together over the past two weeks, and ive been thinking and and and…I wondered if you wanted to be more than friends"_

_Nikki smiled looking at him "You mean like me and you in a relationship"_

_"erm…yeah"_

_"this sounds like a good idea to me"_

_"seriously?"_

_"yes, I get to call you my boyfriend" Nikki smiled as she jumped on top of him. The kids watching from the car._

_"I love you nikki and ever since day one I have" Tom smiled capturing her lips as a series of "woooo" and whistles came from the cars. Both sprang apart giggling embaressed _

_"I love you too tom" She smiled kissing him again_

_"See you tomorrow sexy" Tom smiled_

_"see you handsome" She smiled leaving and going to the car._

_"not a word" she smiled getting into the car_

Nikki was smiling. She looked over at the filing cabinet and got up going over to it and picking up a condom and smiling holding it in her hand as she went out the office and down to tom who was on a free. She smiled walking in.

"hey you" she smiled

"hey beautiful" he smiled kissing her

Nikki kissed him back and then pulled off "open you hand" she giggled.

She put the condom in his hand and a post-it note on top saying _my house 10pm xxxx_

Tom smiled "you seriously ready for this?"

Nikki smiled nodding "kids will be in there rooms…come on"

"yeah alright then" tom smiled

"Will josh be okay for one night….actually come over a 6 and come for dinner you can both stay over, ive got a spare bedroom so josh can have it"

"you sure?"

"yeah positive"

...

That evening had arrived fast. After the meal they watched a movie and then the kids went upto there rooms.

Nikki smiled "I guess were alone now, you still have it yeah?"

"you mean this" he said holding it up

"look after it" she smiled

Tom giggled crawling on top of her sucking her neck

Nikki moaned out "wow" she said

"Come on you lets go upstairs"

"I need to do something before we start this" she smiled running up the stairs and grabbing a bag and going into her en-suite and changing into a corset with matching lace knickers. She applied lip gloss and went into her bedroom.

Tom was lying on the bed in his boxers. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened when he saw her as something was moving down below.

Nikki smiled coming over to him and pushing her body against him as he moaned, she took his boxers off and crashed her lips against his.

"before we forget, protection" Nikki smiled

Tom put it on and started touching nikki all over making her moan. Nikki was rubbing her hands on toms chest. Tom flipped them over so nikki was on the bottom. He removed her corset throwing it to the side and touched her chest making her moan.

Tom then hand the one last barrier Nikkis knickers. He ripped them off and started teasing her. Nikki moaned smiling.

"love me tom" she whispered

Tom didn't need to be told twice and started the event. Nikki was loving it meeting him at every point.

Evie then walked in "Mom I had a nightmare"

"S**t tom!" Nikki said quickly covering them with the duvet

Evie looked on "what are you doing?"

"Nothing darling" She smiled sweetly

"Why…Why is Mr Clarkson naked in your bed mom and like on top of you? Is he hurting you?

"No no darling look wait outside ill be there in a second"

Evie walked outside the room

"Im sorry ill be back in a minute"

Nikki got a dressing gown around her and walked out "Whats up darling"

"I had a nightmare"

"its alright darling" Nikki said taking her back to her room

"What was tom doing to you mom?"

"When two people love each other very much they like to show it"

"you and him….ewwwww is that what Miss diamond was on about in science"

"Proberbly yes"

"EWWWWWW!"

Nikki giggled "Come on look how about you go to bed and read your book darling"

Evie nodded

"Im gonna go back to tom"

"Sorry for disturbing you"

"hey its okay darling, me and tom will live"

"Mom, does it matter if I went out with Josh?"

"No darling, his like your step brother your not related me and tom we wont have a problem if you like him"

Evie nodded

"Im gonna go back, night darling" She said kissing her ehad

"night mom"

Nikki went back to tom and pounced on top of him starting the event again, but because they had a break the condom had split right down the middle.

She startled tom who met her.

"Sorry baby" She said rubbing his chest and moaning goin as fast as she could

"Baby its fine" Tom moaned loving the speed.

Nikki continued

"Baby im close"

"Me too come on tom love me"

Tom flipped them over and continued until he screamed out her name, nikki followed soon after. Tom kept going until he physically couldn't and just collapsed on the side of nikki smiling.

Both of them out of breath kissed each other smiling

"I love you tom"

"I love you nikki"


	7. Chapter 7

Sian was sat in her office. She was deep in thought when she quickly stood up "oh no"

"Sian?" Tom asked looking up

"Its fine tom" Sian said searching through the drawers "where are they"

"Wheres what?"

Sian sighed "the pregnancy tests"

"there in this drawer why?"

"don't act stupid tom" she said grabbing one

Nikki was sat in her office smiling after last night. Tom had come down after sians outburst and they captured each others lips. It was half way through 4th lesson before lunch. Nikki was dancing around a little.

"Whats up with you, your wriggly today"

"I am bursting for the loo I haven't been since this morning and ive had about 4 coffees"

"you best go"

Just then the firebell went

"you've got to be serious"

"Looks like your gonna have to hold it for a little while"

"Arghh" Nikki said as she walked out with tom and waited for her form to line up. She took the register and was gradually getting more uncomfortable. Tom was worried about her knowing she was really desperate.

Sian went over to nikki "you okay?"

"No im desperate" Nikki whispered to sian

"oh, go and talk to Rachel"

"she'll kill me but I really really need to go"

Nikki couldn't hold it anymore and ran over to Rachel. "Please can I go into the school to the toilet"

"I can't let you back in if you go in everyone else will, your gonna have to hold it"

"You don't understand I'm really desperate please" Nikki said

"You went at break surely"

"No ive been working my butt of since 8:30, ive had 5 coffees and I was about to go before I came out"

"Nikki I cant let you go in im sorry"

"Rachel please I need to go"

"your gonna have to hold it im sorry"

"No Rachel you don't understand please" nikki cried starting to hold herself

"I cant nikki, if you go in everyone will follow"

"I have to go now" Nikki cried

"nikki I cant let you"

Nikki started wetting herself she was crying "I couldn't hold it" she cried running off and going behind the building finishing up.

"you lot in!" Rachel screamed as she walked over to where nikki went

"look I couldn't hold it any longer" Nikki said to her as she just finished up

"You could of least gone to the ladies nik"

"what? You wouldn't let me"

"if you were that that desperate"

"I was trying to tell you that, now look, I smell and I have wet trousers"

"I have spare trousers nikki, go and have a shower and get changed"

"And what about me being a laughing stock of the school hmm?"

Rachel sighed "ill sort something out"

Nikki nodded

"Hows you and tom?"

"We slept together last night, and evie walked in"

"Oh no"

"I just had to explain to her, she thought tom was hurting me" she said walking round to the front

"Awh bless"

"I know"

Sian ran past them

"Sian?" Rachel asked

"Need the loo gotta go" She ran

"What is it with you female teachers today?"

"Look you go sort ill go see to sian"

Rachel nodded

Sian had done the test and was now waiting.

"Sian are you okay?"

"yeah just needed the loo"

"You sure"

"Yeah, im fine she said coming out with the test in her hand as she placed it on the sink"

"you think you could be pregnant?"

"I have no idea Nikki" Sian stressed

"Who's the dad if you are?"

"Micheal"

Sian looked down at the test "I'm pregnant"


	8. Chapter 8

3 weeks later. Nikki was at home. She was sitting on the sofa with amy on the otherside of the room. Evie was over at Tom's after her and josh had become quite close.

Nikki was nursing a cup of hot chocolate.

"Mom are you okay" Amy asked actually worried about her

"Huh?...Oh yeah im fine" Nikki said

"You sure, you've done no work, you look pale its just really strange unlike you to cuddle up on the sofa with a hot drink"

"Im not feeling 100%"

Amy went up and sat by her mom cuddling into her. She did have a heart sometimes.

"Whats all this darling?"

"I just hate seeing you like this, I mean its me and you alone tonight"

"I know" she said moving round so she faced amy crossing her legs. Amy smiled matching her. "if I tell you whats going on you have to keep it quiet, you have to promise me amy, Bolton can't know either, this is between me and you the same way if you have anything to talk about okay, whatever we say to each other tonight we have to swear to each other we wont say anything"

"Mom I promise…what is it?"

"I'm a bit worried"

"Why?"

"Im 2 weeks late" she said knowing amy would understand

"no way, have you and tom had sex?"

Nikki nodded "a couple of times"

"did you use protection"

"you sound like me" Nikki laughed "We did on all occasions…apart from that one…oh god no" nikki sat up putting her mug on the table in fornt of her

"what?"

"Me and tom the first time we did it was three weeks ago, Evie walked in and we quickly covered ourselves, but I went to sort evie out and then came back and continued and I think It could of split"

"right and when were you due on?"

"End of that week"

"Mom you need to do a pregnancy test"

Nikki nodded "I'll do it tomorrow"

Amy nodded

"Anything bothering you?" Nikki asked

"Same sorta subject actually. I mean me and Bolton we've been going out a year and a half now, I mean I know I'm underage but I want to start to show my love to him more"

"well I'm glad you've spoken to me about this before you do it"

Amy smiled

"don't be pressured darling when your both ready your know, it took me and tom 3 weeks and we slept together, but were older"

"I know, but I don't want to be pregnant mom"

"that's a grown up decision darling, if you want I can help you with this"

"how?"

"well, I can sign a form to say I give permission for you to go on the pill"

"What will that do mom?"

"It will stop your overies producing eggs, meaning no periods, and you wont get pregnant"

Amy nodded

"I'll take you to the doctors tomorrow morning and we can start you on that"

"thanks mom"

"Come here" Nikki smiled wrapping her arms around her daughter "us girls and our problems eh?"

"it will sort out mom, who knows I could have a brother or sister growing in there" Amy smiled touching her moms tummy

Nikki smiled "and your alright with it?"

"its brilliant to see you settling down mom, and I know im a cow at school and have an attitude, buts its okay we still have our heart to hearts"

"We do" Nikki smiled cuddling her "This is gonna sound like a really strange question"

"go on?"

"could I ask you to sleep in the double bed with me tonight, I feel like crying"

"hey course I will mom course I will, only tonight though" Amy laughed

"Yeah I'm normally alright with a pillow, but I dunno tonight just seems different"

"Its okay come on lets go upstairs"

Nikki got herself ready in her pyjamas and so did amy and they both hugged each other settling down and going to sleep


	9. Chapter 9

Nikki was up quite early. She was in the bathroom throwing up. Amy woke up listening she stood up and went into the bathroom she ran over to her mom. She held her hair back and rubbed her back.

"its alright mom" She said grabbing her phone and speed dialling tom.

"hello"

"Mr Clarkson its Amy, can you get over here with the other two like now?"

"Ive just woken up"

"its mom shes been quite poorly" amy said as nikki snatched the phone

"tom its fine honest, ive just been a bit sick, its fine ill see you at school" Nikki said

"you sure babes"

"Positive sweetheart, listen can you speak to Rachel for me I need to take amy to the doctors and stop at the chemist"

"Yeah that's alright darling, see you in a bit baby"

"bye darling love you"

Nikki pressed the red button "bit of an over reaction" She smiled

"I know…but I know your in love"

"Come on you" She smiled flushing the chain

"And morning sickness" Amy giggled

"Shush you lets get you to the doctors"

...

Later on Nikki had just got to school "Right go on go to lesson two ill look after these for you and you can have one later"

"When you do the test let me know"

"Will do"

They both got out and nikki went in and went over to tom in the staffroom "hey"

"hey how you feeling"

"I'm alright now"

"that's good"

"Listen can you watch my laptop I need to pop to the loo" She said taking her handbag.

"Cause"

Nikki was sat in the cubicle mixed thoughts shooting through her head, was she wasn't she? She just wanted to know. 3 mintues, longest 3 minutes in her life, if she wasn't pregnant why was she late. So many questions rushing through her head.

3 minutes were up. She breathed out and turned it over and there in black writing read one word. Pregnant.

She stuffed the test in her handbag and went to her office where she wrote on a piece of paper. Positive x. She folded it up.

She then got up and went down to Mr Chalk's lesson.

"Sorry to disturb you I just need to give this to Amy" She smiled going over to amy "Keep it to yourself alright" Nikki smiled giving her a piece of paper and then walking back out again.

"Whats it say amz?" Bolton asked

Amy opened it and looked.

"Positive, what does she mean by that?" Lauren asked

"I know what she means by that we had a very big chat last night" Amy smiled putting the piece of paper in her bag.

"Right come on back to the questions"

Nikki walked back into the staffroom

"Tom can I have a word a sec please" Nikki said looking down

"sure" He said putting his mug down

"ooooooh" Steph and Matt smiled

"Oh shush its not like that" Tom smiled as he walked to his classroom with nikki

Nikki walked in and leaned on the desk she looked away from tom.

"Darling whats happened" he said going over to her

"you know I was sick this morning" she said sitting on the desk putting her bag on the side of her

"yeah"

"Well im not ill…and I haven't got a sickness bug"

"What is it darling?"

"I went to the chemist, amy spoke to me last night, shes on contraceptives, shes very grown up and spoke to me so I went to the chemist to get them and whilst I was there I picked up a pregnancy test as im 2 weeks late and well" She said giving him the test "I'm pregnant"

Tom was speechless

"Say something tom"

"how?"

"really your asking me how we made a baby?"

"no but when, how when we were using precaution"

"When Evie came in and we restarted I think It split"

"oh right…its good don't get me wrong im just in shock"

"Not the only one, Having a baby when im 36 wasn't the plan"

"Lets do it" Tom said looking up putting the test to one side and holding her hands "Lets have a baby"

Nikki smiled and held tom


	10. Chapter 10

Sian walked sheepishly into Micheals classroom where he was speaking to Rachel. "Micheal" she whispered

"Sian everything okay?" Rachel asked

"Erm yeah…look can I speak to micheal alone please"

"Sure see you in a bit"

Sian nodded and then looked at micheal as the door closed

"Whats up sian"

Sian breathed out "im late…"

"no your not your on time"

"no im late as in womanly problems"

"oh…how long?"

"few weeks"

"Right and?"

"And im pregnant and you're the father"

"What? But we were safe"

"You don't want it?"

"No no I do…I love you sian"

"Love you too"

Evie was walking down the corridor with Josh smiling when she bumped into her mom.

"Hey mom"

"Hiya"

"Can I go over to Josh's tonight?"

"Actually him and his dad are coming over to ours" Nikki smiled

"Oh okay then" Evie smiled

"See you later" Nikki smiled moving on

...

Later on that evening

"Mom me and josh were going upstairs"

"Okay be good" Nikki smiled cuddled into tom.

Evie and Josh went upstairs.

"Evie if we do this do you want me to wear protection"

"no point I ent started yet" she smiled

"Alright then" Josh smiled kissing her going back to her bed removing her uniform as Josh showed her what to do and they continued.

"Wheres amy tonight?" Tom asked

"Over at Boltons so its me and you kinda thing" Nikki smiled

"Cant believe were gonna have a baby"

"I know im so excited about it"

Nikki and Tom were snuggled on the sofa together, whilst upstairs Evie and josh were trying something new.

"Tom"

"Yes baby?"

"I think now were expecting a baby, you and josh need to move in"

"I'll speak to him about it"

"Alright" nikki smiled " fancy staying over tonight?"

"Yeah yeah okay then"

"Can we go upstairs I'm really tired"

"Cause come on baby"

Tom and nikki went upstairs "Tom what's that noise?"

"I was gonna ask you the same question" Tom said going over to Evie's room and opening the door when nikki was there too

"Evelyn Anna Boston!"

"Joshua Andrew Stephenson"

"Mom"

"Dad"

"Now we've established who everyone is what on earth do you think you are doing!"

Evie had pulled the cover over them both

"You 13 years of age Evie, Josh your 14"

"So you can't lecture me" josh said

"Jo..." Tom started before he was interrupted by nikki

"Are you in my house?"

"Yes miss"

"Then you abide by my rules, and my rules are the law funnily enough which are no sex under 16, you are both far to young, Evie you haven't even started your periods yet forgodsakes...josh I hope to go you we're wearing protection"

Both shook there heads

"You've got to be kidding me, right you have 5 minutes to change and be downstairs in my living room you got that"

"Yes" they both chorused

"Good"

Nikki walked out closing the door behind her

"You were a bit hard on them"

"No Tom your too soft on him" nikki said walking down the stairs when she tripped and lost her footing falling down

"NIKKI!" Tom screamed running after her

"I'm alright" she said sitting up

"Mom" Evie said at the top of the stairs now dressed with josh

Tom helped her up.

"I'm fine just give me 5 minutes alone" she said limping into the kitchen where all her tears fell she was in so much pain with her tummy and leg. She was holding her tummy.

"Tom is she okay?"

"I dunno, but she's right, your both grounded for two weeks, and your lunchtimes will be spent with us doing English catch up"

"But dad!" Josh said

"No buts that goes for you too Evie. Now get to bed the pair of you..." He said as josh started walking back to Evie's room "I don't think so josh, sofa now"

Josh sighed going downstairs

Tom walked into the kitchen to see nikki crying her eyes out looking really faint

"Darling"

"Tom you need to listen to me" nikki said through gritted teeth

Tom nodded

"I think I'm miscarrying, I need you to phone an ambulance and get me to hospital pronto"

Tom nodded supporting her waist with his arm as he phoned an ambulance with the other.

Soon the ambulance was there and Evie ran downstairs after phoning Amy. Nikki was taken into the ambulance. Evie was in tears thinking it was all her fault.

"You two no funny business im going with your mom to the hospital"

"Keep me updated Tom"

"I will Evie"

Tom got into the back determined to stay with her

"Thankyou for disciplining them" she barely whispered

"It's fine...hope that was okay"

Nikki just nodded as they started moving. She felt a sharp pain in her side which made her whimper and cry.

Tom felt helpless he just held her hand letting her know he was there.

Nikki was wheeled straight into the maternity bay and a midwife checked her over.

"Right were gonna keep her here for 24 hours, saline drip in her arm for general monitoring she's very anaemic, so ill get some iron in her, can you change her into a gown"

Tom nodded and helped her change, nikki showed no emotion

"Is she miscarrying nurse?"

"We will check but im pretty sure yeah I'm sorry"

Nikki let out a big cry

"Shush baby, I'm here" tom said holding her

Nikki leaned all her weight on him crying into his shoulder

"Baby, we will have another, I will make sure of it darling"

Nikki looked up at him "you promise"

"I promise darling, but for now you need to get better baby, we will baby make next week when your better"

Nikki nodded lying back on the bed

"What about work"

"I'll tell Rachel the truth everyone else your in hospital that's all"

Nikki nodded as the nurse returned

"I am gonna have a little look okay"

Nikki nodded she kinda had no choice. It was really uncomfortable and Tom could see that in her eyes.

"I'm afraid there is no baby, Nicola listen to me"

Nikki looked at her

"your still quite young, your womb is still going strong okay, you can have anther baby"

Nikki nodded

"But for now there's going to be 7 to 10 days of blood, that's everything that's left inside you and also your cycles starting again okay, you will be in a lot of pain so I will get a prescription for co-codamol a very strong painkiller. This should help you, and also another thing, no sex for two weeks at least okay, give your body chance to get back to normal alright"

Nikki nodded "when can I return to work"

"When ever your ready because it you need t be ready physically and mentally alright, I'll leave you to it, try and get some rest alright ill get a doctor to come look at the foot"

Nikki nodded and squeezed toms hand "I'm sorry"

"What for...it happens darling, but this has extended our love for one and other, and we will have another baby"

Nikki smiled "can you kiss me I want to kiss you but I don't want to move"

Tom went over and planted a kiss on her lips. Nikki responded and then pulled away moving over a little so he could cuddle her.

Tom got n the bed holding her

"Stay with me please"

"I won't be going anywhere until work darling"

Nikki nodded "I love you"

"I love you too"


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Tom had left nikki gone home picking up spare clothes for him and josh and drove to nikki's where Amy was now at home with Evie and josh.

Tom walked in "josh here mate go get changed into your uniform"

"Tom how is she?" Amy asked

"She'll be okay girls she's coming out later, your moms miscarried and she'll be on crutches for a Few weeks as she's sprained her ankle pretty badly"

Both girls nodded

"Go get changed for school girls."

Soon enough Tom, josh and the girls had got to the school. Tom has said his goodbyes and Tom went upto the office.

"Rach can I have a word" he burst in

"Can it not wait"

"No it's nikki"

"What's happend?"

"She's in hospital"

"Oh god what she done?"

"She fell down the stairs at home last night, she's sprained her ankle and she's on crutches"

"Oh blimey"

"And also..."

"What else"

"I don't know when she's returning to work"

"Why?"

"She's not all there at the moment, she's not ready t come back physically, mentally or emotionally"

"Nikki and emotional?"

"Yes...thing is Rachel she was pregnant"

"Was she?"

"A couple of weeks...I was the father, she's lost the baby and its hit her really hard"

"Tom you and the girls and josh shouldn't be here, go, go upto the hospital and make sure she's okay, the girls won't learn anything and it's easier if you take josh with you"

Tom nodded

"She will be back by next week but she wnt be back tommorow possibly the day after we don't know we need t take each day as it comes at the moment, it's kicked her back quite a bit"

"That's okay Tom"

...

Sian was in the staffroom with Micheal discussing science lessons and playing footsy under the table both giggling.

"Would you like to accompany me to the pub Miss Sian"

"After school yeah"

"Obviously I think we could do this"

"Me too" Sian giggled

...

Later on Nikki was home and lying on the sofa. She was coming to terms about losing her baby.

"Darling do you want something to eat?"

Nikki shook her head

"Even some soup?"

Nikki shook her head

"Darling, you cant starve yourself" Tom said as Nikki's eyes glistened with tears.

Amy, Evie and Josh were on the sofa watching.

"Hey, sweetheart, you not a giver upper" Tom said stroking her cheek.

Nikki didn't say anything she just sniffed

"I think you should go back to work tomorrow" Tom said

"NO!" Nikki snapped

"Yes, to get you back into it, im not having you staying here and starving yourself its not gonna happen Nikki"

"Fine then force me to eat go on"

Tom sighed getting some soup and a breadroll "Just eat that okay"

Nikki stuffed it in her face "Happy!"

Tom sighed sitting on the floor. "I can see where you get it from" He smiled at Amy who did smile back.

Nikki threw the bowl onto the table smashing it and grabed her crutches walking out the room.

"Mom" Amy and Evie said

"I'll sort her girls"

Tom went into the kitchen where she was. She was in tears sat in the corner.

"Sweetheart" He said kneeling in front of her

Nikki threw up over tom

"Pleasant…"

"Sorry this is why im not eating, im so stressed out my stomach wont allow anything inside"

Tom put a hand threw her hair "its alright"

"Its finally sunk in about the baby, I know its gone it just feels like its still there"

"I know baby, but you need to be the strong Nikki everyone knows"

Nikki nodded "its just hard"

"I know it is baby"

"I will go back to work tomorrow…but I don't want to teach I can't face teaching at the moment"

"That's okay, Rachel will understand"

Nikki nodded "Tom I love you" Nikki said leaning over planting a kiss on his lips

"I love you too"

"even with my mood swings" Nikki smiled

Tom smiled "We can have another baby Nikki, and when you are ready we can start trying again"

"Well yeah, currently closed for matinence" Nikki giggled

"this is the nikki I know, right I need to change smell of puke"

"Sorry!" Nikki laughed

Tom smiled "its fine darling" he said helping her up and going upstairs to change. Nikki went through and sat on the sofa.

"you okay mom?"

"Come here you two" Nikki said as they both came over. She wrapped her arms around them. "I know im not the best at the moment girls, ill be okay, I love you both very much"

"We love you too mom" Amy said


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Nikki had gone to school and was sat in the staffroom. Sian and Micheal walked in together.

"Awh you two seem to be getting on" Nikki smiled

"We are very well thanks, Baby's doing great too, 12 week scan and all that" sian smiled

Nikki looked at her

Micheal smiled kissing her "I cant wait for it to come" he smiled touching the small little bump

Nikki stood up "You cow" Nikki said grabbing the crutches and going out down to the toilets

Sian frowned and went after her. "Nik?" she said walking in noticing her on the floor. It looked as if she fell.

"Nik whats happened" sian said sitting by her

"get away, I hope you and your baby have a fantastic time" Nikki cried

"Nikki whats happened, where have you been"

"ive been in hospital Sian"

"Why?"

"I miscarried" nikki cried

Sians heart suddenly sunk "Nikki I had no idea im so sorry"

"Ive been really suffering Sian, ive barely eaten, slept, and im bleeding like nothing"

"Nikki im sorry"

"its fine im just in a lot of discomfort and tom don't get it"

"His a man he won't"

Nikki smiled "Im desperate for a baby"

"Why if you don't mind me asking?"

"Evie and Amy, there brill girls, but Amys growing up shes nearly 16, Evies nearly 14, caught her and josh having sex the other day that's when I fell down the stairs. And then since the heart to heart chat with amy I realise that actually, its gone really quick and I want to do it again"

"my god, evie and josh?"

"yupp, To be fair though to amy, She came to me and told me before she was gonna sleep with Bolton and weve decided together that going on the pill would be the best thing and I explained to her and I have to admit, shes been amazing to live with"

"really?"

"yeah, shes calmed down a bit at school, but quiet Evie is in rebel stage, I cant believe her and josh slept together, she hasn't even started her monthlys yet, and they had unprotected sex" Nikki sighed

"there young"

"I know, come on lets get back"


	13. Chapter 13

2 weeks down the line and everyone was in the staffroom during break.

"So how are things now?" Rachel asked coming over and sitting by nikki smiling

"there good, im a lot better thankyou, crutches have gone"

"that's great, you feel upto teaching?"

"yeah, I'd like to go back now"

"good that's fine, glad your okay nik" she smiled standing and walking off

"thankyou"

Tom came and sat on the sofa next to her.

"hey darling"

"hey you arlight?"

"yeah you?" Tom asked sipping his tea and giving nikki one

"cheers, and yeah in fact im feeling much better"

Good" tom smiled

Nikki leant over and captured his lips. Tom responded putting the mug on the table

"get a room you two" Rachel smirked

"1-0 to nikki in this game tonsil tennis" Grantly said reading the paper.

Nikki continued getting deeper and deeper, tom returning.

Sian was giggling watching.

Nikki sat on top off tom facing him kissing him more as she started undoing his buttons, Tom repeating her actions.

Rachel coughed but they continued. Nikki feeling his chest roughly both moaning. Rachel went over and clapped her hands above them.

Both sprung apart looking at Rachel, tom covering his chest.

"I wasn't kissing him, I was telling his lips a secret" Nikki said trying to cover herself

Rachel gave a one eye brow look "At least do it somewhere more private and not in front of your boss!" Rachel said

"Oh okay if you insist" Nikki smiled

"Erm nik…ive got a problem" Tom said looking down

"Oh deary me" Nikki giggled taking her jacket off putting it over him

"Are you both on frees?"

Both nodded

"Can you not use your time more productively"

"Making babies is very productive" Nikki giggled wrapping her arms around tom

"Are you two gonna be over each other until you make love?" Rachel asked

Both looked at Rachel and bit there lips nodding really wanting each other

"its been nearly two months" Nikki added

"Fine…You've got twenty minutes! Go before I change my mind, staff changing rooms no one will be in there and ill make sure they stay away, and then I want you ready to work!"

Nikki giggled "thankyou!" she said pinching toms shirt and running off with it giggling, Tom legged it after her holding her jacket around him with his suit jacket on his top.

Nikki ran into the changing rooms and stripped down to her underwear. As soon as tom got there he did the same and Nikki crashed her lips against him as they both fell to the floor. Both lots of underwear were removed. Tom then started the event.

...

Sian and Micheal were in the staffroom they held hands and smiled as they walked outside.

"Come on then you cow show me what you got!" Amy said standing upto micheala

"Your worthless, Bolton is mine and will be forever"

Amy punched her in the face

"you little cow"

Evie ran over "you sodding cow how dare you hit my sister" Evie said smacking her one

"Evie stay out of this please"

"no shes hurting you"

"Awh do we have little sisters back up"

Amy punched her one again pushing her to the floor. As evie kicked her.

"AMY AND EVIE BOSTON COOLER NOW!" Sian Screamed

They both went upto the cooler hugging each other. "Sian you deal with them two ill take micheala to the nurses office"

"Bolton my office now" Sian said rubbing her bump

"yeah miss" Bolton said going to her office.

"What on earth was that about?"

"Micheala kissed me miss, I didn't want her too she did it to make amy jealous"

"And Amy lashed out…but Evie?"

"she just lost it man and joined in"

"right okay, look you go back to class let me get to the bottom of this" Sian said going down to the changing room and knocking on the door. "Nikki, Tom im so sorry to disturb you"

"2 secs sian" As nikki screamed out smiling "come on we best get changed quickly…whats happened sian?"

"Amy and Evie are in the cooler"

"What why?" She said changing quickly

"they both beat up Micheala white"

"right ill be there in 2"

Nikki kissed tom "I swear them kids, we need to book a dirty weekend tom" she said kissing him quickly

"Agreed!" Tom smiled doing his shirt up


	14. Chapter 14

Nikki went upstairs bursting into the cooler "I DON'T EVEN WANT TO HEAR IT! YOUR BOTH GROUNDED"

"But mom she kissed Bolton"

"YOU DON'T REACT LIKE THAT AMY! I AM NOT IMPRESSED, I WAS VERY BUSY!"

"Too busy sucking off tom" Evie said

"EXCUSE ME YOUNG LADY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAS GOTTON INTO YOU MISSY BUT WHATEVER IT IS IT NEEDS TO STOP RIGHT NOW" She shouted going into her face

"can you not like spit in my face"

"I SUGGEST YOU QUIT WHILST YOUR AHEAD!" Nikki shouted at her

"Nah I kinda like it ahead"

Nikki smacked her round the face "NOW SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU"

Nikki walked over to Amy "How many times did you punch micheala?"

"Micheala punched her mom"

"SHUT IT! I WASN'T ASKING YOU"

"I punched her twice mom, she punched me once, Evie smacked her and kicked her in the side"

"Okay, Well Rachels gonna have to get involved I have no choice" she said walking to the front leaning against the desk holding her tummy

"mom you okay?" amy asked

"no actually im in a hell of a lot of pain" she said taking deep breaths rubbing her tummy

"Mom…" Amy said standing

"Mom" Evie said looking up

Nikki bent forward holding her tummy "Amy" Nikki said giving her the phone "get him here"

Rachel walked in as amy was on the phone

"Amy get off the phone"

"Rachel…I said she could" Nikki said in pain

"nik…you okay" Rachel said rubbing her back

"ive got really bad pains" nikki said

"its okay"

"Toms on his way"

Nikki suddenly threw up

Sian came in to see if everything was okay "Is everything oh bloody hell whats happened"

"she just started being sick"

"Amy Evie go to Miss Masons office now!"

"yes miss"

"Nikki lie down for me a minute"

Nikki did as she asked crying her eyes out, Sian pressed against her side making her scream in pain and throw up. She took her jacket off.

"she needs to get to hospital now!" Sian said to tom as he burst in

"Right can I leave you two to deal with this whilst I see to the girls"

"Sure" sian said "Tom shes got an inflammation on her right side I would say its appendicitis, she needs to get to hospital"

"I've got it cheers sian, just as she was getting back to normal"

Tom took her to the hospital where she was put in bed and tests were done.

"On a good note" the doctor said "it isn't appendicitis, however its very inflamed around you womb which is proberbly causing the stomach pain, and stress is the cause of the sickness, nikki you need to relax more, if you don't relax you won't get another baby and you wont just have sickness"

Nikki nodded looking down

"I'll leave you too it, your free to go"

"I can't do it anymore tom, I cant both Amy and Evie there out of control"

She said that just as the pair of them had come through with Rachel.

"Shhh darling, look we will sort this we can't have you stressing like this your gonna make yourself really poorly sweetheart"

"What do I do tom, send them to boarding school?"

"no…no…don't do that mom" Amy said with tears in her eyes

Nikki looked around not knowing they were there she looked at her two girls and looked away.

"mom…whats happened?" Amy asked

Evie was behind staying quiet

Nikki brought her legs up onto the bed "I'm tired, im stressed, im upset, im angry…I feel absolutely ashamed to be your mother" she said to both the girls

"Mom im sorry" Amy said

"me too"

"sorry doesn't cut it girls, can you not see your making me ill"

"nikki theres no need for that" Rachel said

Nikki stood up shoving tom out the way and pushing past Rachel and the girls and walked down to the toilet where she fell into a heap and cried her eyes out.


	15. Chapter 15

Sian had seen her run into the toilets when she came in for her scan.

"Nikki!" Sian shouted going after her

"Sian" Micheal said

Tom ran after nikki where he saw Micheal

"Sians in there at the moment"

"let the women talk?" Tom asked

"yeah, coffee looks like you need one"

"please, ill get Rachel and the girls" he said going down with them

"how can everything go from perfect to rubbish in 2 minutes" Nikki cried

"because that's life nik"

"me and tom we were happy this morning, we slept together and then the girls are put in the cooler and everything went down hill"

Sian hugged her "its alright nik, it will be okay"

"Will it?"

"It will, you know it will"

"I want a baby sian that's what I want, a child who wont answer back and child who I can hold in my arms but im struggling to get pregnant"

"You will soon nikki, it takes time it does"

Nikki held her tummy again

"you alright?"

"I know why my wombs inflamed…we slept together and im due on today so its obviously quite sensitive"

"that explains a lot" sian smiled

"What do you mean by that?" nikki asked looking at her

"Miss Snappyson!" Sian smiled

Nikki smiled "the girls have had the full force of me today"

"I know I could hear you"

"Was I that loud"

"yes…"

"Ive been discharged so im gonna go get my stuff"

"I think everyones in the café, micheal texted me"

Nikki nodded and went to go and get her stuff. She then went downstairs.

"sorry" nikki said sitting down by her two girls

"its okay mom"

"you've had the full brunt this morning" nikki said "sorry…girly problems"

Rachel nodded along with her daughters "im sure it will be okay Nikki"

"I dunno im just getting slightly desperate for a baby and I know it sounds selfish as I have 2 girls…but I just want someone who I can cuddle, who wont back chat" Nikki smiled at her girls

"you will in time baby" tom said


	16. Chapter 16

It was three months later. Nikki was up and about getting ready for school with everyone else.

"Evie will you stop eating crisps your putting on a lot of weight you know"

"Oh well"

"Evie just stop, youv been up an hour and this is your fourth packet!" Nikki said taking them off her.

"Shes a big fat pig" Amy teased

"And you can shut up missy too! 16 next week or not"

...

"I cant believe im like 24 weeks pregnant look at my bump" Sian smiled

"Darling its gorgeous" micheal smiled kissing the bump

Sian giggled

"Baby im taking you away this weekend"

"where too"

"your have to see darling"

"Don't do that micheaal" Sian winged

"Your see sexy bum" Micheal smiled

...

Tom came downstairs kissing Nikki pulling her to one side "Any luck?"

"nope…came on this morning"

"still?" Tom sighed

"yeah…whats going on tom, why cant I get pregnant"

"Maybe were trying to hard…"

"Possibly…I just hate it, maybe we should go to the doctors"

"shall we give it one more month?"

"no tom ive been waiting nearly 5 months…"

"I'll book an appointment for this afternoon" tom said

Nikki nodded "try and get it after 3"

"I will baby" he said kissing her

They both walked over where the kids were.

"everything okay?"

"me and tom we have a doctors appointment later"

"is it about you getting pregnant?" Amy asked

Nikki looked down and nodded "yeah"

"Mom it will be okay"


	17. Chapter 17

Another month had passed by. Sian was getting increasingly excited as maternity leave was just around the corner, Micheal had taken sian away for the weekend but didn't have the guts to propose so that was the next thing on the agenda for micheal.

Sian was teaching a class. This class has Evie and Josh in it.

"you alright babes?" Josh asked

"got a few stomach pains and that"

"you okay Evie?" Sian asked coming over

"ive got a few stomach pains and I feel sick miss"

"Come on lets get you outside for some fresh air" Sian smiled taking her out into the playground where she could still see her class as she held the door open with her back leaning against it just watching Evie

Evie was holding her tummy as the pain increase and she threw up

"Evie you sure your okay"

"it will pass" Evie said "Always does"

"you mean this has happened before?"

Evie nodded "About 5 times before"

Sian looked at her tummy and then at her face. Sian gulped a little.

Evie then double over as water gushed out

"Evie you need to get on the floor sweetheart"

"Miss whats happened?"

"it seems your going into labour" Sian looked stunned grabbing her phone

"Nikki, sorry to disturb"

"sian im in the middle of a class what is it?"

"Evie for some reason has gone into labour"

"What?!" Nikki ran downstairs and out into the playground "you listen to me and you listen to me good, I don't care what you say evie im having a look"

"no mom don't"

Nikki wasn't listening to her and had a look "sian, can you phone an ambulance shes 8cm dilated"

"No way" Sian said

"yupp" Nikki said "Did you know about this Evie?"

"No" Evie cried

"How long ago was since you and josh slept together?"

"4 months"

"well don't expect this baby to survive okay Did you start your periods or not tell me?"

Evie shook her head "I didn't know anything"

"you must have been just starting then when you and josh slept together"

"Mom whats gonna happen?"

Nikki looked at her daughters vunerable face…she couldn't be mad not anymore. She moved to hold her hand.

"it will hurt a lot darling…your gonna have to push a baby out regardless if its dead or alive sweetheart"

"I want josh mom"

"he will go mad darling"

"I know but I want him here with me"

"Sian if you get josh ill get her to hospital"

Sian nodded and ran and got josh from her classroom, Josh came outside.

"go into nikkis car" Sian said

Josh did so as nikki drove off.

"Whats happening?" Josh asked

"Evie's going into labour"

"What!?"

"She didn't know she was pregnant, but she is so you need to man up and help her, its unlikely the baby will survive but you need to be there"

Josh nodded staring out the window. Nikki pulled up at the hospital and got josh's help to help Evie into the door.

She was put on a bed and told to push almost immediately.

Evie cried she couldn't anymore.

"Baby's breach, emergency c-section" A doctor said rushing her into theatre.

_At hospital…Evie's gone into labour don't ask I had no idea NO ONE did not eve herself, baby may not make it shes in theatre, ive got josh. Xx _she texted tom and amy

"You okay?" Nikki asked Josh

"yeah just didn't expect this"

"no one did mate…its alright she'll get better" Nikki said

Josh went and hugged nikki. Nikki put an arm around him. "its shocking I know a 14 year old boy doesn't want this"

Josh shook his head as tears came down his cheeks and he held nikki more. Nikki rocked him slowly.

Soon enough Evie was brought out of theatre still out cold.

Nikki stood up and went over to the doctor "The baby?"

"Nope, couldnt get her breathing or her heart started which is what we thought would happen, im sorry about that but she needs you now more than ever, we think its best she doesn't see the baby as shes too young and would freak her out as its very deformed and covered in a lot of blood"

Nikki nodded and went into the room and sat by Evie and Josh. Evie had just woken from the operation.

"how you feeling darling?" Nikki asked

Evie just nodded "in a little pain"

"Listen to me baby both of you, they couldnt get the breathing or heart started on the baby, but you had a little girl. Because of your age they don't want you to see her…ive seen the baby its not plesent to say the least"

Evie nodded "can she still have a funeral"

"cause she can baby" Nikki squeezed her daughters hand

"Don't try and act like you know…you have no frigging idea how I feel" Evie shouted at her mom

"don't shout at me!" Nikki said raising her voice a little

"Well you don't you've never lost a child, you've never had to put all the effort in to giving birth to find out his dead"

"you didn't do any hardwork!" Nikki shouted her down

"Yeah and my baby's dead, it came out of me dead think how I feel for once in your entire life mom"

Nikki smacked her round the face "I know exactly how your feeling you stupid cow" Nikki said as tears filled her face. Her mom walked outside the room for a minute.

Evie held her face, she'd never seen her mom get upset like that. "Josh go and get her"

Nikki was outside shaking and crying she was pacing the quiet corridor just thinking.

"miss she wants you back in"

Nikki looked at josh and walked back into the room with him. She stood at the end of the bed holding onto the bed "im sorry…its just you don't know what ive been through" she whispered

"I know…im sorry what happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"twins…full term you was one amy was three, before your dad left he didn't realise that he actually made me pregnant again by mistake…39 weeks my waters broke, mom had you two and I made my way to the hospital I gave birth to two beautiful boys they were so gorgeous…one was smaller than the other, kind of a blue colour aswell, he didn't make it and the other one I had for a few hours when his lungs collapsed…I didn't just lose one baby Evie I lost two beautiful boys in 24 hours"

"but you've never said anything"

"I go to there graves every year on the birthday, they share a grave with a big headstone, they would be 13 now"

"Can my baby go next to them?"

"im sure we can sort it somehow, would you like to visit your brothers?"

Evie nodded "when im discharged"

The doctor walked in "Were letting you go today, we don't want you sitting around here, go home and relax Evie"

Evie nodded getting out of the bed and changing with nikki's help.

"Come on sweetheart lets go"

"can we see them?"

Nikki nodded. Josh came along too. Nikki brought some flowers on the way out. She drove to the graveyard where the grave was situated not far from the entrance.

"josh if you want to stay here that's okay"

Josh nodded staying

Nikki went with Evie over to the grave with the flowers

"James and Matthew Boston" Nikki said welling up a little

Evie looked down and smiled a little "my two brothers"

"Evie you okay to sit on the bench give mom some time?"

"cause mom"

Nikki kneeled down replacing the old flowers with the new ones. She stroked the grave and just fully burst into tears. "mommy loves you very much" she cried


	18. Chapter 18

Nikki went back to school with them all.

"I think im gonna be sick" Nikki said as she dropped her keys into evies lap and legged it into the school.

"Ah nikki!" Rachel smiled

Nikki legged it into the female staff toilets and went straight into a cubicle chucking up

Rachel went after her and saw her. "Nik you alright?"

"I think so" she said wiping her mouth and flushing the chain going over and splashing water on her face

"What happened?"

"Evie went into labour and lost the baby it was only 20 weeks but she'll be abck at school next week"

Rachel nodded "you sure your okay?"

"No im gonna be sick again" she said throwing up in a cubicle again.

"Why could you be throwing up you late?"

Nikki stood up "no…ive been bleeding a lot to say the truth"

"What do you mean?"

"As ive had about 2 and half week period…its just not stopping, some days its heavier than others"

"you been to the doctor?"

Nikki shook her head.

"What about sex?"

"What about it?"

"How you feel afterwards?"

"im in a lot of pain"

"you need to go to the doctors"

"I will when I have time"

"No nikki…Your health is far more important"

Nikki rolled her eyes walking out. Rachel followed her.

"Don't roll your eyes you know it's the truth"

"Whats that?" Tom asked coming upto them

"Nothing im fine" nikki sighed walking out and driving the kids home. "You two okay to stay here I need to go to the doctors"

Evie and Josh nodded

Nikki walked back out and drove to the doctors been seen as an emergency patient. She explained the symptons. He admitted her straight away to hospital for emergency scans. She had the scans and knew she would get the results in a day. She drove home it now being 7pm.

Tom looked at nikki as she walked in "where you been?"

"out" Nikki said going into the kitchen and having a glass of water

Tom followed "no I asked you where you'd been, you've been gone hours"

"and I said I was out" Nikki sighed looking away sitting on the stall in the kitchen with a glass of water in her hand.

"Right if your gonna be like that I'll be on the sofa tonight"

"don't be stupid tom" nikki sighed "look okay there is something going on"

"oh so your cheating on me now?"

"Did I say it was another man, you know what forget it, I'm moving into my old flat for the moment, leave the kids with you, I need some space tom"

"you need to explain it to them not me"

Nikki walked in "guys…I'm moving out on my own for a bit, you lot are staying with tom, I need some time on my own at the moment"

"Mom are you and tom splitting up?" Evie asked

"I don't know…but his got it in his head ive got another man, which I haven't"

"likely story you've been gone hours"

"So im going tonight ill see you all at school" Nikki said going to get somethings and leaving.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day had arrived. There was obvious tension between tom and nikki in the staffroom. Nikki picked up her post and sat in a different chair.

"you two okay, its pretty tense in here?"

"yeah fine, ive moved out for the moment"

"Why?"

"because my boyfriend/fiancé thinks im cheating on him" she said loud enough for everyone to hear

"well its not me who disappeared for hours on end yesterday and replied with the words I was out"

"so that automatically means im bedding someone else does it tom?"

"well if the cat fits"

"oh my god seriously…maybe its something a bit bigger then that tom?"

"you have two men yeah whatever"

"Shut it the pair of you!" Rachel said slamming a book on the table "personal lives out of school"

Nikki just sighed opening a letter from the hospital she read it, gathered up everything.

"Nikki?" Rachel asked

"I've got to go" Nikki aid as she legged it out the school to her car. Sian followed her.

"Nikki what is it?"

"I need to go to hospital now"

"Why?"

"I just do, im not cheating I swear on Evie and amys life im not…I was in hospital yesterday"

"nikki why don't you tell him"

"I cant" she cried "because he will want to know why"

"why were you in hospital"

"no wonder I cant get pregnant…category two cervical cancer" nikki burst into tears "he wont want me"

"you need to tell him"

"I can't…keep it to yourself please"

Sian nodded "Alright, but if you collapse or anything at school im coming clean"

"deal"

"Your not alone nikki, come and talk to me whenever"

Nikki nodded as sian shut the door. Nikki drove off.

Sian went upto the staffroom and over to tom.

"Nikki's not cheating" sian said

"how can you be so sure"

"because she told me what she was doing yesterday…I can't say she doesn't want you knowing, all im gonna say is you may want to fix the relationship"

"fat chance"

"fine that's your choice" sian said standing up

"just stay out of our relationship" tom said

"Nikki's my best friend like that's gonna happen" Sian sighed walking off.

Nikki was sat with the consultant as she began chemo and radio therapy.

...

The next day nikki was back at school, she'd started a routine of having chemo and radio therapy in the mornings before school. Nikki was in the staffroom she looked pale.

"nik you okay?" Rachel asked

"my heads killing, my tummy hurts and feel like throwing up"

"You look shattered"

"I am Rachel…"


	20. Chapter 20

It had been a week since nikki had started the daily routine. She was in the bathroom the morning before school brushing her hair when it started falling out. She cut her hair really short whilst crying.

Nikki had phoned in sick for the second day running. Sian knew she was going through it on her own but sian was there nearly every night for her.

"Nikki's phoned in sick this morning so were an English teacher down" Rachel said

"Again?" Tom asked "bloody women and there emotions" he sighed

Sian gave a look to tom "You think shes crying over you?"

"Its what women do right?"

"No tom…look" She said turning to Rachel "I saw her last night, shes not very well at all"

"oh so shes letting you into her flat and not me"

"what do you expect tom, you've accused her cheating when its far from from the truth"

"How was she last night?" Rachel said breaking the argument

"very sick, throwing up a little, main concern is shes bleeding quite heavily, she hasn't eaten in about 3 days now, yes shes been to the doctor. Look I cant say anymore im not allowed im sworn to secrecy"

"fine okay" Rachel said "moving on"

At breaktime. Tom was in the shared office staring at his phone, sian opposite he picked it up and rang nikki.

"hey"

"hi"

"you okay?"

"feeling a bit crap what about you?"

"im okay"

"the girls?"

"there fine yeah, Nikki whats going on, this is your second day off sick its really unlike you"

"I know tom, I wont be in tomorrow, in fact I don't know when im gonna be in again"

"Why?"

"Look I'll come to the school, I need to explain to Rachel anyway, I don't want the girls seeing me okay, I'll meet you in rachels office at lunchtime…I want sian there"

"alright, im sorry"

"its okay its not what you think though" Nikki said putting the phone down.

"Was that nikki?"

Tom nodded "shes coming up, to speak to the four of us"

"shes brave"

Lunchtime came nikki had managed to sneak in unnoticed with her hood up.

"you take your hoody off and get back to class" Rachel said looking at the figure in the office

Tom walked in just after. "you heard her"

Nikki put the hood down and looked at them both "im not a student though"

"nikki…look you better come in" Rachel said looking at her

Tom looked at her all her hair cut short, Sian walked up and went and hugged nikki. Nikki held her back. "it will be alright"

"hope so"

"Nikki whats going on darling?"

"I don't know when I'll be back at school at the moment…" nikki breathed out looking down "I attend hospital every morning for…" she paused a second and looked down to the floor again

"Nikki take your time" sian said

"for radio and chemotherapy" she whispered

"Oh nik" tom said trying to contain his emotion.

Rachel sat there listening.

"I now know why I couldn't have a baby, ive got cervical cancer" she cried "its hard for me, I can't tell my girls this, I cant say that in 8 months you may not have a mom I cant do it anymore" Nikki broke down.

Tom moved over and held her tightly "im so sorry baby" he cried "I cant believe I accused you of cheating when you were suffering in silence" he cried rocking her.

Nikki cried into him loving him back in her arms.

"look we can tell the kids here" Rachel said "so you've got everyones support, should it clear"

"it should In a few months, there gonna operate and we go from there, if it comes back ive got weeks possibly months to live. Ive just gotta keep going. Get the kids up here, we need to tell them and I want you all here"

Tom held her he was shaking like a leaf.

Nikki put her hood back up, as sian went out to get the kids


	21. Chapter 21

Sian walked into Mr Chalky's class "Could I have amy please"

"yeah sure amy off you go"

"bring your things"

Amy did so and went with sian "before we get the other two I want a word"

Amy nodded moving to the side "what is it miss?"

"you need to be the big sister to Evie and josh now, your gonna here some news that will upset you all but toms taking you home after"

Amy nodded.

Sian walked into Mr Bugens class "could I have Evie and josh please"

"yes off you goo" He said as they walked out with there stuff.

...

"Nikki your all bone" Tom said feeling her body

"don't tom…ive not eaten in about a week chemo and radio is really taking its toll"

The three kids came in seeing the hoodied person on the sofa wondering what the hell was going on.

"Right me and sian are here to support you three whilst tom give you the news"

"whos that?" Amy asked pointing to the hooded person

"its me amz" Nikki said putting her hood down

"mom…" Amy said shocked

"mom" Evie said

"Me and your mom we've got a bit of sad news to share"

"tom let me do it" Nikki said welling up a bit.

Tom nodded squeezing her hand.

"Tom thought I was with another man, im not…to be honest I wish I was, at least it would be better but I love tom so much I didn't want to leave I never did, in fact im desperate for support"

"Mom whats going on you've changed your thin, you've cut your hair" Evie asked

Amy knew what was coming and stood up walking out

"Amz"

"I was waiting for you to tell us I saw a letter in your bag in my lesson, when you went to the toilet I got out your bag and shoved it in my pocket…ive known for a few days mom, I just need a bit of space mom, I know im supposed the big older sister in this but its terrifying just let me have some space please mom"

"can sian go with you or Rachel?"

"Rachel can" Amy said walking out followed by Rachel

Amy just burst into tears as she made it into the waiting area for the office, Rachel wrapped her arms around the sixth form girl.

"Mom whats going on tell us"

"Ive got cervical cancer Evie, its why I couldn't have a baby"

"what…are you gonna die?" Evie asked as she welled up

Nikki held back tears "the plans not too" she smiled "but I could possibly yeah"

"Josh…You alright mate" Tom asked

"I need to get out of here I need to get out now I need to get out" Josh said

Tom pulled him out of the office and into an empty classroom. Josh picked up a chair and threw it.

"Josh!" Tom said

"Why dad!" He cried "Why is every woman you with doomed! Why!" he said chucking another chair

"Josh just calm down"

"I cant believe you knew! You knew everything!" Josh said punching the wall.

"I didn't josh I found out today"

"Lies!" He said punching the glass making it smash and cut all his arm.

Josh broke down and sat on the floor. Tom went and wrapped his arm around him, Josh did the same.

"Have your had your tablets today?"

Josh shook his head

"take one now, ill go get a bandage and that for your arm"

Tom had blood all over his shirt.

Evie began to cry. Nikki stood up and walked over to her holding her into her.

"im still your mom Evie weather im here…or up there" Nikki cried

Rachel came in with amy "shes alright now"

"come here amz" Nikki said as amy dived into her other arm "im fighter girls…I can pull through, we all can alright"

Both nodded.

Tom came back with josh blood over the pair of them.

"oh my god what happened?" Rachel asked

Josh put his fist through a window

"oh right"

"I'm seeing my consultant tomorrow, his doing some more tests. Then we will know when the surgery is"

"What surgery will you have?" Evie asked

"I have three lumps in my womb 2 cancerous one ovarian cist. There gonna remove all of them, if they cant get the lumps out then a historectomy will take place meaning there wont be a chance ever of having a baby" Nikki cried a bit "but I have three wonderful children already, and been alone for the past week makes me realise how much ive missed you, I want to move back in, but your see me deteriate rapidly in the coming weeks, ill be sick, ill be tired constantly, I could even lose all my hair, I will get even thinner as eatings an issue but your not worry, if you want to see what happens in radio therapy and chemo therapy then im happy to take you to come watch, its makes me very poorly girls and boy…im on tablets and there looking at blendid food or soup for me to eat."

"mom…is there anyway you could die at home on your own?" Evie asked tears in her eyes

"no darling…you will know if im gonna go…ill be in hospital or a hospice and I refuse to let any of you go to school, I wanna spend my last days with you if it comes to that, if I die I want you all there" nikki cried

Nikki crying set off tom, josh, amy and Evie.

"Look all of you go home, you three aren't gonna concentrate now with this news, go and spend some time together as a family"


	22. Chapter 22

A few weeks had passed by and nikki was sat in the living room that morning smiling as she read a letter. She picked up the phone and phoned tom. Tom was in the senior management meeting that morning and picked it up.

"Heya darling" Nikki said

"Morning sweetheart"

"they've been looking at my results"

"what have they said?" Tom asked

"They've booked a surgery slot for a week on Monday" Nikki smiled

"That's fantastic news sweetheart, the full operation?"

"Yeah, with a small risk of a historectomy, they can remove it all"

"that's brilliant, ill let everyone know here and we can tell the kids later yeah?"

"Yeah cause, tell them im coming back to work 4 weeks after my op, Tom we can finally move on"

"I know its fantastic, ive gotta go mid meeting" Tom chuckled

"Alright I couldn't not tell you"

"I know darling, ill see you later"

Tom smiled putting the phone down

"Well what was that?"

"Nikki's got her op in a week" Tom smiled "Shes gonna be okay"

"Yay! That's fantastic!" Sian smiled

"That's brilliant tom it really is!"


	23. Chapter 23

Nikki was in the hospital bed the following week. Evie was writing in the corner.

"What you writing sweety?"

"Song lyrics mom"

"Ooooh an aspiring songwriter, what have you got so far"

"I don't wanna say it in front of amy…"

"oh go on shes not gonna say anything"

"Okay…You are my one and only, you can your fingers round my thumb, and hold me tight, and you'll be alright" Evie spoke

"that works…" Amy said "You are my one and only, You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. Oh, you are my one and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. And you'll be alright." Amy sung to a tune she made up

"Oh my amz that's ace, I have a verse too?"

"Oooh go on then"

"You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life, You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your Father's eyes, I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now your scan of my unmade plans, A small bump in four months, you're brought to life"

Amy sung this to the same tune "Hmmm after that you could have like a pre chorus"

Nikki smiled at tom at the girls getting along.

"Its gonna be a good day today?" Nikki asked tom

"It is sweetheart"

"Ill hold you closely?" Evie asked

"No…Ill whisper quietly and give you nothing but truth"

"Right then nikki are you ready?"

"Yeah im good" Nikki smiled

Amy, Evie and Josh went over to give nikki a hug and good luck tom placed a long lasting one as she was wheeled off.

"Come on kids, lets go mcdonalds, your moms got a good couple of hours"


	24. Chapter 24

It was the same day, The kids had, had some fun with tom, as he kept there minds off it, he took them to the mcdonalds first followed by the cinema. They were just coming out.

"Dad its been really great today, thankyou" Amy smiled as she walked out with them

"darling its okay, it kept your minds off your mom and that was the main thing"

"Any news yet?" Evie asked

Suddenly toms phone started ringing. They all went over to seating outside the cinema.

"Hello, Tom Clarkson speaking"

"Hi tom, the is Dr Brooks from Glasgow general hospital, Nikki has had a successful operation and shes in recovery, so you can come back and see her now"

"that's fantastic news, were on our way" Tom smiled putting the phone down.

"Well?" josh asked

"Nikkis, Operation was successful and shes in recovery" Tom smiled

"Family hug?" Josh asked

They all hugged as a family.

"Now come on guys lets go see your mom"

Tom got them all in the car and they went upto the hospital an upto her room, where nikki had now come round and was eating.

"Who are you and what have you done with nikki" Tom smiled going over and kissing her cheek

"its only soup and bread but I was so hungry" Nikki smiled "you guys been alright?"

"Yeah tom took us to the cinema and mcdonalds" Amy smiled

"That was nice" Nikki smiled

"Thought it would keep there minds off the operation and things"

"yeah it was a good thing to do, but im clear guys!" Nikki smiled

Rachel knocked on the door, nikki beckoned her in smiling. Rachel came in putting some flowers on the side for her.

"that's from the staff with this card" Rachel smiled

Nikki took the card smiling and opened it. "Awh everyones so sweet, I love how toms signed it too" Nikki smiled putting it on the side "thankyou Rachel, its really nice"

"Well I know you've all had the day off today, and your were right too"

"the kids wouldn't of concentrated, I took them to see an educational film instead though"

"oh yeah?" Rachel smiled giving a one eye brow look

"Pitch perfect is educational about acapella and music" Amy smiled

"see exactly"

Everyone laughed

"listen the main thing is Nikki's alright, and your all happy its lovely to see a bit of colour back in your cheeks" Rachel smiled

Nikki smiled "thankyou for letting me have my massively supportive family around me, the journeys come to an end, and this is where a new journey begins. Amy, Evie, Josh and Tom, My family, my support network, I love you all very much. So as one door closes and another opens we continue with life as one big unit"

THE END


End file.
